


Loop [Tomtord]

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Loop, M/M, PSF!Tom, PSF!Tord, Suicide, Time Loop, soul fragment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Imagine if tord was stuck in a time loop until he finally did the right thing. Also this is the second book in the series but don’t askThe au was created by me but if it wasn't tell me.(Ps, I am also the same person who wrote this on wattpad but I’m just posting it here for reasons)





	1. The loop begins

Tord's POV

Have you ever felt what it was like to be burned alive? Have you ever woundered what it was like to die in an explosion? Especially in an explosion that you enemy caused? Well that was me right now. My flesh bubbling away as smoke and embers clouded my vision. I couldn't see out of my right eye and everything was going black. I knew I was going to die, and it was going to be his fault. He always ruins everything I do, even when it is something minuscule. Soon enough my body hit the hard ground. I heard bits of metal debris colliding with the hard dirt as well as a the door on the car opening. But after a couple more seconds I blacked out.

The next thing I knew, I was laying face down in the grass but I felt no pain. I looked up to see I was in front of my old house. I quickly got up and whipped the dirt off my hoodie that wasn't even ripped or torn. What is going on? This couldn't be real! But alas, it was. I was staring at my hands in disbelief. This can't be happening, this can't be happening! Was all of that just a dream or am I going mad? I just sat there thinking for a while until I had an epiphany. I can just go back and get rid of my faults so I can go through with my plan flawlessly. I smirked at this though. This is my chance to do things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bit of a sample of what I got. I promise I'll make it longer next time. That's why I put chapter 1 part 1. I hope you enjoyed this so far. Give me feedback and constructive criticism. Besides that, sayonara and have a nice aftermorning!


	2. Different Formula

Tord's POV 

I slowly walk up to the door. Hesitating for a moment before knocking on it. I could hear a couple clattering noises before someone opened the door. Just my luck, jehovah's- I mean Tom opened it. At first he looked surprised but after a couple seconds that turned to anger. Then he shut the door in my face. I knocked again, my patience dwindling as he opened the door for the second time "What do you want," he spat crossing his arms. 

I was about to answer when Edd came to the door. "Tord!" He said happily as he hugged me. " We're glad to have you back," " well I'm not," Tom mumbled under his breath. After that he decided to take me to the living room. "Where are all the chairs?" I said acting like I didn't know already. "Tom sold them to a pirate," Edd said as I looked out the window to see pirates riding our old sofa down the street. Soon after Matt walked in. He stared at me for a moment. "Who are you?" He questioned. "You don't remember your old friend?" "Umm I don't think so..." He said looking down. "Well then, I'm Tord, nice to meet you," I said as I put out my hand. He shook my hand and then sat on the ground to watch the telly.

"Hey guys, I have something that you might like," they both stared at me while Tom looked away. I pulled out a little metal box and then threw it on the ground. It beeped and then transformed into a high tech sofa. They were pretty amazed, well except obviously Tom. "We have our sofa back!" Edd and Matt shouted in unison. "Ya, ya.. great," Tom muttered. "Let's show you the rest of the house," Edd said cheerfully. We went to the attic to see all the stuff they have collected while I was gone. "Wow you went on a lot of adventures while I was away, I wish I could have been there," I said solemnly looking at the artifacts and random stuff littered around the room. "Well let's just do them again!" Edd exclaimed.

Insert adventure montage from The End here

We walked back into the house laughing. "Heh, just like old times!" I said putting on a fake smile as Tom limped into the room, beaten and bruised. "When will you be going?" Tom said, trying to hold himself up, using the wall as a support. "I'm here to stay, can I have my old room or do I have to sleep on the sofa?" "You can have your room back," Edd said. "Hey that's my room, and if he does get my room I would have no where to sleep!" Tom respond angrily. "Don't worry, I'll just set up a bed here and take it down in the morning."

"Do you have a bed?" Edd asked. "I do, the same way I have these sofas." I pull out a little metal box that looks more bronze than silver. "Oh, ok well I guess we could watch a movie now that is is getting late." I look out the window, and to my surprise the sun is going down. It never got this late the last time. Well I can make this work. "What movie are we going to watch?" Matt asked. "Insane zombie pirates from hell 4 of course."

Time skip brought to you by a lazy writer

After the movie, and Matt freaking out about dropping his popcorn we went to bed. I set up my bed and said goodnight but I wasn't going to sleep. I had bigger plans. Tonight, I'm going to get rid of Tom and finally get the ending I deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger! I'm sorry I promise I will finish it in the next one or two chapters. I promise the other resets are going to be done in one or two chapters instead of three or four. I just have a lot of stuff happening right now, I hope you understand. Anyways thanks for reading this wall of text!


	3. Same outcom

Tord's POV

I got up from my bed and crept down the hall. It was almost pitch black because I didn't turn the lights on so I wouldn't get caught. I slowly opened the door to Tom's room, making my way to the other side. I took off the picture on the wall to reveal the button that allows me to get into my secret lab. I walk in, looking for a serum that could kill him or render him unconscious. As I looked through the viles of brightly colored liquid I heard a noise come from behind me. I slowly turned my head to see Tom staring wide eyed at me. I quickly grabbed what I was looking for and lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. He tried to scream but I put my hand over his mouth to shut him up. I was about to stab the needle in him when I felt this weird feeling. I felt like my chest was locking up and I couldn't breathe but I ignored it and plunged the needle into his neck. 

After a couple seconds he stopped squirming and went limp. I pick up his body and took him to my car. I put him in the back seat as I drove down the road. Now that Tom is out of the way everything is going to be easy. Drove to a near by river and chucked his lifeless body into it. I stared at him as he slowly floated down the river. That same feeling from earlier came back but at a much stronger degree. I clutched my chest as I feel on my knees in agony. Is this, regret? I have never felt regret for anything, even when I tired to kill him the last time. What is going on?

I started crying from the pain as my vision blurred. Then everything went black. I awoke in this black nothingness. Looking around I saw a figure that kind of looked like me but was more ghostly. "Where am I?" I asked it as I moved a bit closer. "Mistakes," it said slowly turning to me. I noticed that it's eyes were blocked out with some sort of white strip as it kept chanting mistakes over and over again. "You made a terrible mistake young man," it said getting insanely close to me. I closed my eyes. I want this dream to be over. More voices started chanting mistakes as as they grabbed me. "Stop!" I screamed trying to get out of the grasp of the familiar looking creatures. Then they started to rip me apart starting with my right arm and eye, lowly moving on to the rest of my body. Then I woke up. 

I gasped for air, why did that happen? I slowly got up and walked to my car. Surprisingly it was still dark out so I hoped I could get back before anyone wakes up. I got to our house and parked where I was before. As I opened the car door I saw the sun coming up. I quickly ran into the house and ducked under the covers of my bed. I heard someone walk downstairs. "Good morning Tord!" I heard Edd shout gleefully. "Good morning," I mumbled trying to sound like I just woke up. Soon after, Matt walked down the stairs as I got up. "Good morning Todd," "it's Tor- you know what? I'm not going to bother," I get up and make my way into the kitchen where Edd is cooking bacon.

I walk over to the fridge to get something to drink. I take on of Tom's old Smirnoff's because I know he isn't here to stop me and then sit down. "You know Tom's going to kill you if he finds out your drinking his Smirnoff," "don't worry Edd, he won't find out if I drink it before he wakes up," "speaking of Tom, where is he?" I froze at those words. I was terrified they would find out so I just tried to play it cool. "Probably doesn't want to come out of his room because I'm here," I said as he put a plate with some bacon in front of me. "Ya but I better check on him," fuck I'm going to get caught. Well maybe if Tom was missing they wouldn't blame it on me. I just sat quietly and ate, praying to anything that I don't get caught.

Edd's POV (finally something that isn't Tord's POV )

I walk to the hallway, passing Matt in the process. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I'm going to get Tom, wanna come?" "Sure!" He said gleefully. I felt warm and fuzzy inside whenever he was happy. He makes me happy just being around him but that's not the point. When we get to his room I immediately knock on his door. I get no reply but the door opens a jar. I push it the rest of the way open and find Tom is not there. But there was some blood on the floor near his bed. I look at it horrified. "Edd what's wrong?" Matt asks looking over my shoulder. Then he notices the blood. "Do you think Tom was kidnapped or was... killed?" He said horrified. "Maybe, I don't know, I think we should call the police," "ya.." I hate seeing Matt like this so I try to comfort him. "Don't worry they'll find him," I say as I dial 999 and tell them what happened. "When are they coming?" "In about 15 minuets," "ok..." He said looking down. "for now let's just have breakfast and try to lift up our spirits!" I say putting my arm around him as we walk back to the kitchen.

Tord's POV 

I finished eating and started to doze off. Out of the corner of my eye I see Edd and Matt walk in looking depressed. "What happened?" I asked still keeping my casual attitude. "Tom.. disappeared," Edd said pulling Matt closer. "Ok," I said leaving the room to watch the telly. After a while Edd and Matt started watching the telly with me. But then I heard police sirens. "Oh ya, we forgot to mention we called the police," I immediately rush into Tom's old room, locking the door and running into my lab. I quickly hit the red button in the middle of the room. Soon this is going to be over.

Edd's POV

We escorted the police into the house and take them to Tom's room. They try to open the door but can't. "Is this a sick joke?" One of the police officers asked us. "No, maybe our other housemate Tord is in there," I say as a police officer whips his head around. "Does Tord look like this," he handed me a wanted poster with a guy that looks exactly like a Tord on it but in an army uniform. "Why is Todd dressed up?" Matt asked as I stared wordlessly at the page. "This is him," I told the police officer as they broke into the room. The wall on the other side of the room revealed a lab but no Tord. Then we heard the ground shake. 

We all ran outside to see a giant red robot standing in our lawn. The police were shooting at it but they, along with our house were blown up with a missile. Matt and I were unscathed as Tord started to fly away. We look through the rubble of our house to try to stop him. Then Matt finds Tom's old harpoon gun. "Hey Todd!" Matt shouts as Tord keeps flying away. Matt shoots at the robot, hitting it in the leg. Tord stops the robot. "Did you really think that could stop me again?" Tord says sarcastically. I don't know what he meant by again but that didn't really matter right now. In the rubble I found a plethora of Tord's guns and luckily a rocket launcher that was preloaded. Perfect. "That didn't but this will!" I yell and shoot it at him. It hits the robot blowing it up with Tord inside. Matt and I looked on at the huge explosion of fire and metal in the sky as we put our arms around each other.

Tord's POV

This can't be happening again. I was now stuck in this firey inferno of hell they call an explosion for the second time. How did I mess up? Well I forgot to get rid of them too. Damn it! How could I be so foolish? The flames were engulfing me now and for the second time, I died.

Bonus little EddMatt thing with No one's POV

Edd and Matt started celebrating about defeating Tord. "We did it Matt we really did it! We saved the world!" Edd shrieked excitedly. "More like you did," Matt replied "well you also helped!" After celebrating for a bit they both realized something. They will probably never see Tom or Tord again. "I can't believe we killed our friend," Matt said solemnly. "Ya..." They both stared at each other for a moment before they both stared to tear up. They hugged each other tightly and sobbed, "N-now we have no house," Matt stuttered "and our other to friends are probably dead and one of them was our faul-" Edd cut him off by kissing him. Matt's eyes went wide and then he closed them, kissing Edd back. After a while they both needed air so they broke the kiss. "Well at least we have each other," Edd said "ya," Matt added as they walked down the street holding hands. Ready for the new life ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god that took so long to write. How do people do this! Well I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter and the little bonus paragraph and pictures. The reason I made this kind of long is because school is starting up again and I probably won't post so see ya


	4. Over so soon?

Tord's POV

I wake up in their lawn again. I get up and look around everything is the same but my plan is not. I'm going to stop trying to manipulate them, I'm just going to kill them. I walk to their door, knocking on it. Waiting a few seconds before someone opens the door. It was Edd this time. "Tor-" before he could finish I punch him. He backs up, holding his left eye as I run into the house. I find a lamp and run back into the hall to find he is gone. I start stalking around the house, looking for one of them. I see Tom walking down the hall and then I hit him over the head with the lamp. He goes down but is still breathing. I was about to do the finishing blow before that feeling from last time came back. I knew if I killed him then I would have to experience that again so I had to think of something to do with him.

After a bit of pondering, I concluded that I could use his monster form to help me take over the world so I took him to my lab. But then I realized I didn't kill Edd and Matt yet. I leave Tom tied up to a chair and then I go back to looking for them. I look in their rooms, no to predictable. In the living room, why would they hide here it's practically empty. Then I think about the bathroom, they have medical supplies to help with Edd's wound and is the only other door that locks besides the bedroom doors, it makes sense they'll hide there. I make my way to the bathroom door and try to open it but it is locked. I start to kick the door as I heard frightened noises coming from the other side. It must be them.

I kick the door down and see them huddled in a corner, hugging each other like their life depended on it. Edd's eye was also bandaged up with a little bit of blood leaking through. I swing at them, the lamp hitting Edd for the second time. Matt jumped on me, tackling me to the ground. "How dare you hurt my Edd!" He yelled while taking the lamp out of my hand and hitting me with it. I push him back and take the lamp. I hit him over the head until you can barely recognize him. Edd looked like he was starting to black out from blood loss but made his way by Matt's side, crying blood and tears. I put him out of his misery by hitting him over the head a couple more times until he fell onto Matt's body.

I get up and clean myself of the blood and make my way back to the lab. Tom is still unconscious so I inject the serum and a chip to control him from a remote or a headset. He starts to wake up and as he does he starts to transform. Then I go and hit the read button for the third time and enter my giant robot. This will be fun. Once he is fully transformed, he tried to attack me but I used a headset in my hat to make him stop. I started to make him ravage the town as I flew off. I can finally take over the world. And so after a couple days, I did.

No one stood a chance but in the process Tom turned on me and attempted to kill me. He only ripped off my right arm and scarred the left side of my face. I had to kill him even though I feared one of those weird episodes would happen but it didn't. Instead, I get the feeling every day and it keeps getting worse. At night, I dream of seeing those figures that look a lot like me. They torture me until I wake up. At this point, I want to kill myself and start again, so that's what I'll do. If I mess up I die and try something new until I finally rule the world. Yes that is exactly what I'm going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I have been noticing whenever I read over my stories things go to fast, do you feel the same way? Also I know I said the last one would be the last thing I post but I forgot I had today off so ya. I hope you liked this!


	5. To nowhere and back again

(The title is also the title to one of my favorite episodes of mlp but slightly tweaked)

Tord's POV

I've tried again and again, endlessly searching for something that I can never have. It all just restarts, and I can never break this cycle. I want to, I want to do what I'm meant to do be who I want to be! But, I'm starting to doubt that I can ever rule the world without killing my self from the pain or dying another way. To be honest, I don't know how many times I've reset. Trying something new and failing each time. I could only estimate it to be 1000? 2000? Maybe 3? I wish I could know, I wish I could understand but I can't. Not yet.

For the millionth time I wake up in their front lawn. I am sick of this, I just want it to be over. Tears start to fall down my face as I yell at the sky. "Why do I have to do this? Why am I in so much pain!?!" Then everything went black. I woke up in the hell I was used too. One of the figures that looked like me stepped forward. "Hello me from another timeline"

I stared at it for a moment, this thing was me. Why would I do this to myself? This makes no sense. "This must all be strange to you but we can explain," it said gesturing to all the other ghost like figures."You see, before we showed you were in a time loop you were oblivious to your mistakes and kept making them," the other me said walking closer to me. 

"Every time you die, a fragment of your soul is left here and those fragments were the things that made you feel guilt for your actions. Now you have no remorse so we tried to make it, rebuild it, and help you understand that this isn't the right way." I couldn't believe what I was hearing "Well why isn't it the right way? I mean we all wanted to take over the world." They all glared at me as I started to feel that awful pain again. It just kept getting stronger and stronger, consuming my intire being.

"Do you feel that?" It said as I just wanted it to end. "That's what we deal with everyday, th guilt of our actions and never being able to fix them until you release what your doing wrong!" I was gasping and crying for what felt like an eternity. Then it stopped."Now C-248, are you ready to redeem yourself?" I look up at him, my humanity flooding back to me. "Yes, but wait before I go, why are you calling me C-248?" 

He sighs and stares at me. "It says how many times your soul has been fragmented, like the letter before the dash is how many times you have reset. Since C is the third letter of the alphabet that means you have been through this over 3000 times and the numbers mean the hundreds of times you reset. So in total you reset 3248 times. And each soul fragment has a name for each reset like the first one was -001 and the 2456 one was B-456. Also my name is A-104."

I never knew how complicated their naming systems could be, but hey they're me. "So now are you ready to redeem yourself," he said putting his hand out. "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm going to try post a page every day. Also in the next chapter the TomTord will be hinted at and from more chapters after this the shipping will happen. Also I have an idea, once I finish this book maybe I would write another book that tells the other 3246 resets you missed and you can request them. I also made TomTord and EddMatt kids to tell me in the comments if you want to see them.


	6. Back to the start

Tord's POV 

I am back in their lawn again. Tears still streaming down my face and I shuffle up to the door and knock. The instant someone opened the door, I hugged them chanting I'm sorry over and over again. "What the hell!?" The person shouted confused. I knew that voice, it was Tom. I immediately pushed him back. "T-Tom!" "Commie!" He said angrily. "What's going on in her-" Edd said walking into the room. I immediately cut him off by hugging him. 

"I missed you guys so much," I said as Edd hugged me back. I pushed Edd back a bit and then noticed Matt in the distance, glaring at me. "Hallo Matt," I said walking over to him. He snapped out of what he was thinking about and then stared at me.

Matt's POV

I stared at this strange person, he looks very familiar but I can't remember from where. "Who are you?" I said "well I'm Tord, you probably don't remember me because you accidentally used my memory eraser gun on yourself." Oh ya, I think I did that. Well I just don't want him to touch my Edd again. Even if that means I have to confess.

Tord' POV

"Well I guess I'll show you around the house," Edd said, roughly grabbing my sleeve and taking me to deferent rooms. He showed me the attic and the kitchen and the bathroom. Hell, just about every room in the house besides the bedrooms. We finally stopped in the furniture less living room. I stared at the blank space for a moment.

"Aren't you going to ask where all the chairs went?" Edd asked, as Tom and Matt entered the room. "Well I don't like to ask to many questions," I reply pulling out some of my little metal boxes. "What are those?" Matt questioned. "Probably ticking time bombs that will kill us all!" Tom shouted. Everyone went quiet and looked back and forth between me and him. Even though I am forced to feel really bad form killing him over 3,000 times, he still gets under my skin. 

I heavily sigh and glare at him, "no Thomas, these are chairs, loveseats, and sofas condensed into a little metal cube," I explain. "And if you throw them and they collide with an object," I throw down a box and it hits the floor "It will expand (dong) and become any of the previously stated things, I even have bed versions."

He glares at me, mumbling something along the lines of 'smart ass'. This will be a long and hard process. Trying to get Tom to be on good or at least decent terms with me because I hate our fighting. I have no idea why we hate eachother. Is it because he is a raging alcoholic who annoys me and tries to make my life a living hell? 

Well he probably feels the same about me now that I think about it. He probably thinks I'm an egotistical asshole who always gets the benefit of the doubt and tries to just be a nuisance. Wow, I am just as bad as him now that I think about it. But I want to try. To see who he is when he is happy and having a good time for once instead of yelling and being a dick. He deserves to be happy... and I deserve it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m starting to feel kind of unmotivated. But don't think I'll just end this book because I won't. I know how it feels to be left out in the cold right before the climax of a good, accurate, story just because the author is unmotivated or lazy or is not in the fandom anymore. No matter what I'm going to finish this. Maybe when I become a better writer, rewrite it. Sorry for that little vent, I'm still bummed one of my favorite books never got the ending it deserved. But anyways have a nice day,.


	7. Let's get creative

Tord's POV 

"So where will I be staying?" I ask Edd. "How about your old room?" Edd proposed walking closer to me. "Hell no! That's my room!" "Then why don't you go back to your old room," "because you turned my old room into a swimming pool!" Tom and Edd went back and forth for a while until I butted in. "Guys! Hey I have an idea," they both looked at me. "Well why don't we get rid of the water in Tom's old room and refurbish it?" 

"Well how are we going to get rid of the water without flooding the house? And if we don't get it done today where will you sleep?" Tom said annoyed. "Well I have a machine to get rid of the water and I meantioned I had bed versions of the chair cubes so at night I'll just set up my bed in the living room and take it down until morning, unless you want to sleep in the living room." "Hell no!" And that was that.

I leave the house for a bit and come back with a big empty water tank with a hose on it. I had to hitch it to my car which wasn't the greatest experience. I stop outside the house and take the long hose inside. I walk to Tom's old room and slightly open the door. Water immediately started to seep out onto the floor. I quickly put the hose in and turn it on. 

It starts to suck out water as me, Edd, Matt, and Tom watch. We wait a few minutes until the water is completely drained and I take out the hose and walk back to the tank and my car. I hop into my car but before I drive off I hear Edd calling me. "Hey Tord!" He shouts " Can we drop off the water tank and get supplies, please!" I stare at him confused "why? And who's we?" 

"Well I wanted you and Tom to get on better terms with each other so me and Matt decided maybe we should go and drop this off for ya." I just look at him, narrowing my eyes. After a few more seconds of silence, I get out of the car and go inside and close the door behind me. I see Tom in his old room looking at the old, moldy walls, then he turns to me.

"Hey commie," he snarkily greeted me. "Edd and Matt have gone to drop off the water tank and get supplies," "what!? Now I'm left with you for god knows how long!" I look down at the ground, man that really hurt but I don't know why. Maybe the soul fragments? Ya probably them. Anyways, now it is time to spend an hour or more with this Jahovah's Witness.

Time skip brought to you by the boys doing the nae nae ( I took that from something ;~;)

It was getting dark and Edd and Matt weren't back. Maybe they got lost or something. In any case, I was getting tired and I wanted to go to bed. I walked to the living room and set up my bed. I get under the covers and instantly fall asleep.

Tom's POV

This is it, this is the night I'm going to kill Tord. It is perfect, Edd and Matt aren't home to stop me and I don't have to open a creaky door. I slowly make my way down the stares. I stop for one moment to look at his sleeping body.

He looks so peaceful, well he won't when I'm strangling him to death. I slowly crawl onto him. He slightly twitched and I froze staring intently at his closed eyes to see (lol puns) if they would open. After a few seconds I concluded it was safe and lifted up my arm. This was a terrible mistake.

I lost my front balance and landed face first into his chest. I heard a surprised gasp and then I looked up. He was staring at me, face red as his hoodie as we silently stared at each other. "Um.. T-Tom," he finally spoke "What are you doing here?" I quickly got off him and ran to my room and covered my face with my blanket. That couldn't have gone worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have you liked this chapter :3c


	8. Do you?

Edd's POV 

We finally got back home with some supplies and walked into the house. We walked into the living room to see Tord awake, face completely red. "What happened while we were gone?" He just said nothing so once we put all the stuff in front of the door to Tom's old room, we went to bed.

Tord's POV 

After Edd and Matt left the room I rolled over on my side. What am I even doing? I thought to myself. Why do I feel like this? Is it the soul fragments? Probably, but I don't understand why. Millions of thoughts clouded my mind as I stared into nothingness. I slowly start to lose consciousness then everything went black once more.

I awoke in a familiar void, seeing all my soul fragments again. "Hello C-248!" A new soul fragment calls to me as it walks over. "Remember me?" It said happily. I just looked at it confused. "You know, when you killed Edd and Matt then used Tom to try to take over the world but lost your arm and your eye? Well that's me!"

I just stare at him. I noticed both it's arms are gone and the right side of his face is scared with monster scratches. "Where did your other arm go?" It took a moment to think and then spoke. "Well since we cut ourselves the other arm got infected so after we died they thought if they got rid of the arm and gave us to many chemicals we would be alive but that obviously didn't work." 

I don't remember cutting myself in that universe like an emo kid but hey that was many resets ago. "Well we called you hear for a purpose," the soul fragment said skipping toward the middle of the crowd. It came out with another soul fragment that was extremely familiar, A-104.

"Alright everyone, C-248 is here so let's get on to the topic at hand," everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "So C-248, how do you feel about Thomas." I was silent thinking about what's happening. "What are you really asking me?" I replied staring at them. "Do you love him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I just had a lot going on in my life.


	9. Fantasy or non-fiction

Tord' POV

I feel like I'm going to explode. Do I like him? YES! No, I can't can I? I feel the "eyes" of my soul fragments on my from every angle. "So..?" A-104 pipes up again. I start to sweat at he steps out from the crowd. "I well um... yes, yes I do."

The soul fragments erupted with conversation. "I can't believe he would ever even like that asshole," "ya." I started to feel awful, like I was being beaten to death with a stick. "Everyone" A-104 called. Everybody including me looked over at him. "Don't you see? This is a good thing! It can give the best possible outcome," Once again conversations erupted but more positive about my answer. 

"Finally, this is it! We can finally have a happy ending," "This is going to be great!" "You said it B-121." "C-248!" I hear -042 call. I make my way to them, dodging other soul fragments on the way. "Well it is time for you to go, you should be waking up soon." I wait for a moment, nothing happens. "Oh sorry I might have underestimated it a bit," we just stand there in awkward silence until everything goes black.

I wake up again, sun pouring through the window right next to me. I cover my eyes because it is practically blinding. I sat up slowly in my bed and I let my eyes adjust to the light in the room. I stretched my arms out before sliding out of bed. From the sound of conversations downstairs who was obvious Edd and Matt up. I make my way to the kitchen to see them eating bacon. More like Edd was eating bacon while Matt just looked at himself in his pocket mirror.

"Good morning Tord!" Edd greeted happily as I sit down. "So what happened last night while we were gone?" I stare at him for a moment, thinking on what I'm going to say. "Well um.. long story short, I woke up with Tom laying on my chest just staring at me and then he ran to his room." The second I said this Edd burst out laughing. "Oh my god Tord, that's amazing!" He was practically falling out of his chair while I just glared at him and started eating.

He calmed down a bit and started eating his food. We just started randomly chatting while Matt just ignored us. Well that is until Tom walked in.

Tom's POV 

I wake up in my bed, memories of last night still fresh in my mind. I can't even believe that happened. I feel like I want to die. I slink out of my bed. My head was pounding and my stomach was growling so I decided to go into the kitchen to get water and some breakfast. The instant I got there though, I see the devil himself. Tord.

We avoided eye contact as I sat down to eat the amazing breakfast Edd prepared, like him. If you didn't already know I kind of have some... feelings towards Edd. It first happened at the beginning of high school, it was the beginning of the new year and the instant I saw him, I knew that I loved him. But I'm getting off topic. 

"So what happened last night?~" Edd chirped, stuffing bacon into his mouth. I almost spit out my drink. How the fuck did he know about last night!? Unless.. "Tord told me you were on top of him, is that true ;3" I am going to beat the shit out of that commie later. I just get up and take my food. I go to my room and slam the door closed with my foot. I wish this was just a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BrightPowerfulEmber on wattpad helped me write this chapter :3


	10. Written in the text

Tord's POV

I covered my face in shame. Tom probably hates my guts now. Well he already did, but that's beside the point. How is he ever going to love me if I can't even have a decent conversation with him?"Hey Tord, are you Alright?" Matt asks, Finally looking at me instead of himself. "Uh..Yeah! I'm fine, I'm just not that hungry anymore" I say pushing my plate aside. I then make my way to the living room. I pulled out my phone checking my notifications till I decided to text tom for the hell of it. 

RedN0rsk1: Hey tom

BluAlcoholic: Why are you texting me, commie!?

Well, someone's not happy. 

RedN0rsk1: I just wanted to apologize...

BluAlcoholic: Ha! Yeah right. 

RedN0rks1: but it's true 

BluAlcoholic: whatever you say commie 

RedN0rsk1: Anyways there's something I have to tell you

BluAlcoholic: well, what is it?

RedN0rsk1: I......

BluAlcoholic: c'mon commie, spit it out 

RedN0rsk1: Jeg elsker deg..

BluAlcoholic: What?

RedN0rsk1: look it up. 

A few seconds passed by and a I got a answer. At this point I was starting to regret doing this. 

BluAlcoholic: Is this some kind of sick joke!?

RedN0rsk1: No...

BluAlcoholic: I think I'm gonna puke

As soon as I got the message I heard toms door open and some loud thumping down the hallway. I then heard the bathroom door open and saw Tom run inside covering his mouth. I sat in silence now completely regretting my decision.

RedN0rks1: So..do you feel the same way?

At this point there was no need for having hope I already knew the answer, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

BluAlcoholic: OF COURSE NOT!! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS WOULD I LOVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU! 

I started to silently cry, my heart racing and my mind blank. Why did I ever think he would love me? He hates me and that's how it's always been. I felt like dying I needed to be blocked from the cruel world. I let a couple of tears trickle down my face. Why does it even matter? I was a strong person, who never showed to emotion towards anyone. But now I'm a emotional wreak.

Red N0rsk1: uh..Tom?

BluAlcoholic: What do you want you gay fuck? 

That one stung really badly.

RedN0rsk1: You know I was just messing with you...right?

I hoped that he would buy it. It seems to have worked. 

BluAlcoholic: Oh thank god! I literally threw up 

RedN0rsk1: Haha yeah, I would never love you 

Lies. 

BluAlcoholic: IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THAT COMMIE!

I accidentally let another tear slip out but then quickly wiped it away. 

RedN0rski: wait don't come down 

With that, Tom stormed out of the bathroom. There was a bit of vile dribbling down the side of his lip but he wiped it off and went over to me. He had a pissed off expression but that soon turned to a mixture of shock and disgust. He looked at my now, tear stained face. "Tord...were you...crying?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writen by me, BrightPowerfulEmber, and Haibisukasuti


	11. Let's get started already

Tord's POV 

I didn't know how to respond. I was trapped. "It was obvious you were commie!" Tom spat, glaring at me. I thought fast, I looked at the show playing on the telly. Good thing it was playing a sad movie. "Well who said I was crying about you? I was watching the very interesting and sad movie while we texted." He looks at the telly and then turns back to me, glaring at me intensely.

"Whatever, I'm just going in my room," and with that, Tom left as I just sat there. I turn off the telly and slump down on my bed. I stare out the window, too lost in thought to notice someone come in.

Edd's POV 

I watched the entire conversation Tord and Tom had from the kitchen. Well except the things they were texting each other. The only reason I didn't go i there to comfort Tord is because I didn't want to make the situation worse. Now that whatever that was is over, I can see what happened.

I enter the living room, seeing tord on his bed staring out the window. "Hey Tord," I said, making him flinch. "Oh uhh.. hallo Edd um.." He responded staring at the ground. "What happened?" He didn't respond. Tord took out his phone and handed it to me. I read the texts and I was in shock. "So you.. love him or you don't?"

He didn't respond, he just kept his gaze low. "Answer me," I said in a harsh tone. Tord looked at me wide eyed before finally speaking up. "Ok fine, I have no idea why, actually I do but that's not the point but yes, I do like him. But clearly he doesn't feel the same way about me," he mumbled the last part, probably saying it to himself more then me. 

It was just awkward silence. No one saying anything until I remembered, we have to start rebuilding Toms old room. "Well I guess we should start work on Tom's old room." Tord seemed to agree as he went back into the kitchen to get supplies. I went up stairs to hopefully talk Tom into coming out of his room and helping.

I found Tom laying on his bed completely drunk. "Tom, there is some stuff we have to do and we need your help," he just glared at me in response. "Come on Tom! It will be fun," he rolled over on his side, facing the opposite direction. "Wat are ya *hic* even doin' anywayshh," he mumbled. "We have to rebuild your old room, remember?"

Tom's POV 

Oh ya, that. "Will da commie be dare?" I say rolling over the the other side. "Obviously Tom, we need all the help we can get! And you need to apologize as well as learn to work together." I scoffed at the idea. Tom and Tord working together being friends. Bullshit. "Wall I'm not *hic* comin'," he steps closer to my bed. "Come on Tom, it's not like you'll be stuck with him for that long." I sigh, shifting my position so I can get up. "Ok fine, let's get started already."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writen by me, BrightPowerfulEmber, and Haibisukasuti. Sorry this is late :3


	12. Paint war

Tom’s POV

I got up and walked to the kitchen. Little did I know a damn commie had to be there. I tried to ignore his appearance and just grab my Smirnoff. In the corner of my eye I can see him glancing at me from the kitchen counter. He mumbled something that I couldn't quite here. "What did you say?" I ask, not facing Tord. 

He mumbled the same thing again but I still couldn't hear it. I was getting frustrated so I slammed my fist on the table, causing him to flinch. "Just. Spit. It. Out" I demanded gritting my teeth. "I-I Just wanted to say I'm sorry" Tord said stuttering. Tears started to prick the corner of his eyes. I honestly started to feel bad for him. But don't get the wrong idea, only a little. 

"Yeah whatever, apology accepted. Now let's hurry on and revamp my old room" I said. He seemed to agree because he started to gather up some supplies. "Guys! Wait!", I heard Edd yell out from behind us. "I know you will hate me for this but you two really need to learn how to get along" Edd said like a mother to her children. I glared at Edd slightly and Tord looked nervous. 

"Well...I kinda made groups of two people who will work for four hours each an-" I cut him off by saying, "Fine, I get it. You want me to go through a hell just to make me and that... _thing_ get along. So let's just go and get it over with Tord". He looked at me wide eyed. "You actually used my real name" he said looking really happy that I called him by his actual name with a respectful tone. 

"Yeah, this wont last forever you know that right sunshine, lolipops?". His face slightly flushed when I called him that. We walk to my old room. The walls were covered in mold and so was the floor. This would be a hell to clean up. 

**Time skip: brought to you by Chevrolet on a Sunday (if you don't know how to pronounce Chevrolet, look it up it will make a whole lot more sense)**

Now that we finished cleaning up that nightmare it was time to finally paint the place. I opened the lid of the paint and dipped my brush in. I started to then paint the walls. Tord did the same and decided to paint next to me. There was an awkward silence between us till I decided to speak up. "So..I know it was an awful, sick joke but if you actually loved me..why?"  

Tord ignored my question and continued to paint. I sighed not expecting a answer and go back to painting as well. That's when I heard Tord start to whisper a song. 

 **Tord=bold** _Tom=italics_ **_Both=bold italics_**

**I don't want to set the world on fire**

**I just want to start a flame in your heart**

He continued to silently sing the song as I listened. 

**In my heart I have but one desire**

**And that one is you, no other will do**

At this point I started to sing along as well. 

_I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim_

_I just want to be the one you love_

He glances at me and we started to sing together. 

**And with your admission that you'd feel the same**

  _I'll have reached the goal, I'm dreaming of, believe me_

**I don't want to set the world on fire**

_**I just want to start a flame in your heart** _

We both looked at each other for a moment and start to laugh, although we didn't necessarily finish the song. "So..will you admit that was fun? Tord managed to say through all his laughter. I flicked some paint at him with my paint brush. "Oh is that how we're going to play?". He then grabbed a hand full of paint and threw it at me. It hit the top of my hair. 

"Well I guess your the paint brush now Tom!". I quickly got him back by pouring the entire bucket of blue paint on him. "What? Are you feeling blue because I got you back?". He immediately tackle, hugged me. He pulled away to see I was almost as blue as him. "Who's feeling blue now Tommie?"

It went on like this for a while. By the end of that we were both covered in blue paint, laying on the floor and laughing. "Wow, That was awesome" he said exhausted. "I guess it was" I replied back. Silence filled the room once again till I spoke up. "Hey Tord?". "What?" He asks. "Thanks..“


	13. Problems

Time skip

 

Tord's POV

I can't seem to get yesterday out of my head. Tom and I were actually bonding together! And we didn't even fight at all! Well..in a hateful way at least. But hey, we acted like we were friends! I got interrupted in the middle of my thoughts by the sound of my phone ringing. "What now?" I said to myself, pulling out my phone. 

"So how's the plan coming along?" A familiar voice said. At that moment I didn't know how to respond. Do I tell him that I'm quitting the army? Do I tell him about the time loop? Do I even tell him anything? My head was spinning with so many thoughts, I didn't know what to do. "Sir, you are taking too long for this mission. What are you even doing over there?" He said. I brought myself back together and spoke, "I'm sorry Paul but it's over".

"What do you mena it's over?!" He yelled out, "I'm disbanding the army, I'm sorry Paul but this..this is for the best", and with that I hung up on him and lied down on the couch, exhausted from that stressful phone call. The telly made a soft background noise, making me eventually fall asleep. 

I woke up in the familiar void again. "C-248!" A voice said. "We have a problem" they added. I looked up at him. "We do?" I asked him. "Yes! But it's not about us, it's about Tom" he responded. I looked up at him confused. "A-104, are you serious? I don't see anything wrong with him, besides he's been nice to me for once". He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. 

"There is something wrong with him! We noticed that his scans read there is a soul fragment-like creature living inside him. We don't know why it's there or even how it even got in there, but it is" A-104 explained urgently. "We have to get it out of him".

"And how?" I stated bluntly. "Well, were not not so sure, maybe we have to go to the interspace,". I saw him shudder as he said that. "And that's the last place I ever want to go" he added. "I never want to leave the dark place ever again".

"Well how else are we going to help him!?" I asked. He thought for a moment. "There's no other way to do this besides going to the interspace so I guess that's we're I'll be going" he stayed before sighing and turning away from me. "You'll be waking up soon, tell me if you see anything strange" he stated. "Of course". And with that I woke up on the couch again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writen by me, Haibisukasuti and BrightPowerfulEmber.


	14. To the interspace we go

A-104's POV

"My fellow soul fragments!" I announced. They all turned to me and had confused looks on their face. "I will be going to the interspace to investigate what happened." I said. A gasp rippled through the audience. "Don't you remember what happened last time!?". "Yeah! We could have gotten killed!". Everyone started to have worried conversations about the situation. "I have to do this, for the greater good! If we can't get rid of the soul fragment in Tom then he might eventually die!". Everyone shut up at that moment.

"Now.." I continued "I will be departing so -042 you're in charge,". "Ok sir!" -042 saluted, or at least tried to salute although he had no arms. "See you after I investigate the problem". And with that, I left and entered through a white portal into a black void.

No one's POV

More portals were scattered on the walls, ceilings and everywhere in between. Constantly shifting light bridges connected one portal to the other. A-104 sighed, a ghostly screen appeared in front of him and he wrote Tom's name onto it.

The screen disappeared and another portal appeared and opened in front of him. He stepped in to be meet with himself surrounded by Tom's soul fragments. "Who is in charge!" He shouted over the crowd of whispering voices. They all turned to him until one soul fragment stepped out of the crowd.

"I am 1-AOD the 'leader' of this dark place, why are you even here?" He asked more of a demanded than a question as he sternly started eyeing A-104. "I am here to stop whatever you are doing to Tom!" He shouted. "That soul fragment inside him is dangerous! What were you even thinking?"

1-AOD scoffed. "We are trying to make him love Tord." A-104 looked shocked. "Although most of us don't like that decision, we know its the best option," 1-AOD explained. "But do you even know what putting a soul fragment in someone does? It eats them out from the inside and starts to take them over like a parasite to the point the original person is not there anymore! You have to get it out of there before physical signs show!" I shouted.

All the soul fragments started to panic "You said this would work!". "What were you even thinking!". 1-AOD started to get angry. "Everyone! We can fix this! Me and what's his name-". "A-104". "A-104 can stop this!" Everyone quieted down as 1-AOD and A-104 made their way through the crowd.

"Now where is he?" A-104 asked. 1-AOD pointed to a figure laying on the floor. It looked like the original Tom but it was slowly being eaten by the soul fragment. A-104 gasped and covered his mouth with his hand as he walked over to the infected Tom "We're too late.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger! This is writen by me and Haibisukasuti also some really gruesome and sad stuff will happen in the next few chapters. I will give you this hint 'I am a part of you and you are a part of you too'


	15. PSF

Tord's POV

I woke up and got off the couch and yawned, I stretched my arms above my head. I slowly made my way down the hall. As I walked down the hall I heard some gagging passing by Tom's room. I look at the door, fear prickling up my spine as my hand knocked on the door. "Thomas! Are you alright?". No response. Panic started to fill my mind. "Please open the door!".

"..help.." He gargled as I busted the door open. I look down to see tom.. but something was wrong, His eyes looked like they had the ghostly white stripe in them like a soul fragment and he was throwing up a mix of blood and some distorted white liquid. "Tord," he looked up at me with tears streaming down his face and the mix of red and white dribbling down his chin.

I teared up and hugged him close. 'This is probably what A-104 was talking about' I thought as he continued to cough on me. I started to cry into his shoulder "I'm sorry.. I don't want you to die! I love you!" I screamed into his shoulder as I cried endlessly. 

Tom pulled away from the hug. "You lo-" he couldn't finish his sentence as he threw up all over my lap. I cupped his face with both hands. "Yes.. I love you Tom..". It looked like some invisible force pushed him forward as he kissed me. I kissed back, hugging him tightly as I did so. After a while we parted and I looked deep into his distorted eyes. Then on the left half of his body, a black mass started to spread across him.

Half of his face, his hand, and where his heart would be are turning all black. I picked him up and quickly rushed him into my secret lab. I tried giving him everything, antibiotics, failed experiments, and even more monster DNA but nothing worked for him.

He looked at me with solem eyes "Will I be ok?" He asked, voice distorted like an old VHS tape. I stared at him, not knowing if I should tell him or not. I started to break down again, bawling my eyes out as he stared at me in concern.

I decided I had to tell him "You might die Tom.." I looked away, my heart breaking into a million pieces. He looked up at me wide eyed "IS THERE SOMETHING YOU CA-" he started to throw up only the white liquid as the corruption got worse and worse by the second.

My vision started fading as I heard Edd yell "is everything ok!?" And footsteps thumping up the stairs. When my bedroom door bursted opened, I blacked out.


	16. Choice

Tord's POV

I woke up in the dark place again. My head started pounding as I looked up to see A-104 right in front of me. "Have the physical signs started?" He asked, staring at me intently. "Yes.." I muttered, looking away. "I could have guessed.". "So what are we going to do?" I asked.

He was speechless at that moment. "There are 3 options. I'll give you the easiest one first. Just love Tom and protect him, hopefully that would get the soul fragment to stop controlling him before we have to use...drastic measures..."

I stared at him. "So just.. care for him? What about the death part you were telling me about?" I questioned. "That is only if it gets to stage 4, he's already at stage 2 so maybe there's something we could do". I gave him a confused look "Stages? What do you mean?" I asked, curiously.

A-104 sighed. "There are 4 stages for soul fragmentation. The first is when a small part of a soul fragment starts to take over a part of your brain. The second is when it starts to take over the outside and spread. The third is when he is completely taken over and the fourth is well...death.."

Panic started to raise up in my gut. "He can't die! I love him!" I exclaimed frantically. "I know, and maybe since the soul fragment's mission is to make Tom love you then maybe if you show it more affection it will stop... but if it doesn't..."

He looked away for a second and then back at me. "Either you'll have to restart or sacrifice all his memories with you and you'll become part soul fragment. If it ever comes to that.. make your choice now." He said.

I didn't know what to say. I was shocked to say the least. He looked at me patiently, waiting for my answer. "Ok.. I'll go with..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger MWAHAHA! Now it is time for you to make the choice.
> 
> 1\. He resets
> 
> 2\. He becomes part soul fragment and sacrifices his memories
> 
> Post one of these numbers in the comments and the most posted number will be the true ending. Also sorry this was short, I just wanted it to end in a cliff hanginger.
> 
> Writen by me and Haibisukasuti


	17. Reset

Ending 1 of 2

Tord's POV

"The first option." I said coldly, staring at A-104 intently. "Not the best choice...but hopefully everything is going turn out alright." A-104 responded. "Now go! We don't have much time!" He said. And with that, I was awoken on my bed.

I immediately shot up, bursting through my bedroom door so I can look for Tom. I scanned the hall and looked for Tom's room. I found it and went to his room before slamming the door open. Tom was laying on the bed looking dazed and Edd and Matt were crying hysterically as I walked up to Tom.

"Sunshine, lollipops?" He questioned, looking over to me. "Yes, it's your sunshine, lollipops" I said grinning like an idiot as a single tear rolled down my cheek. I told Edd and Matt to leave the room, and now it's was just the two of us. Tom tried to get up but fell back down onto the bed.

I scooped him up and held him in my arms. "Everything is going to be ok" I told him comfortingly. He nuzzled his face onto my chest and I held him tighter. All I can do for now is hope he'll be alright in the meantime.

He looked up at me with his distorted eyes and smiled. "My sunshine, lollipops." He cooed. I leaned down and gave him a peck on his forehead. As I pulled away I saw him pointing at his lips. I knew what he meant and kissed him again, But this time, something absolutely horrible happened.

The blackness spread to his entire form. Now he looked exactly like a soul fragment. My breath quickened and tears were threatening the corners of my eyes. I was too late...

"I'm sorry, my Tommy bear...but I have to leave you..." I apologized to him. He hugged me tight. "I don't want you to go!" He screamed and started crying. As much as it hurt to see him like this, I knew I had to do it.

I pulled out a gun from my pocket and looked at him. Another tear rolled down my cheek and I sighed. I hesitantly rose the gun up, aiming for his head and shot him. A loud bang was heard and tears endlessly streaming out of my eyes. I pointed the gun to my head and pulled the trigger, my life flashed before my eyes in a matter of seconds.

I woke up in the soft green grass again and looked up. I spotted my old house. Don't worry tommy bear, I'm going to make sure we get the perfect ending.


	18. Sacrifice

Ending 2 of 2

Tord's POV

"The second option." I said triumphantly. "Good choice." A-104 replied stepping closer. "Now, we don't have much time. Go!" And with that, I was awake with PSF!Tom looking down at me with his distorted eyes. "Tord!" He said with glee and wrapped his arms around me. "You're back!"

"Yes I am, Tommy bear." I reply, ruffling his surprisingly soft hair. He giggled "I like that name, my sunshine lollipops." He cooed. Even though he was in Tom's body, he wasn't the Tom I feel in true love with. I can admit I was a sucker for pain, but only from him. Now he's gone...

PSF!Tom picked me up and brought me to my bed. He put me down and laced next to me. "So, what are we going to do now?" He asked, his voice getting more and more distorted as he continued to speak. I kissed his forehead "I don't know." I answered with a shrug.

That was until Edd and Matt walked in. "Todd, you're awake!" Matt cheered gleefully. "We came in to check on Tom" Edd butted in, inching closer to the bed. Tom hugged me tightly and glared at him. "Why are you glaring at me?" Edd asked. "Because I don't want you to touch my sunshine lollipops" He explained, pecking my cheek.

They were taken back by surprise. "When were Tim and Todd dating?" Matt asked Edd. "I don't know" Edd replied. They looked back at us as Tom pulled me in for another kiss although it seemed forced. I absolutely hated what this soul fragment was doing to the real Tom.

"I think we should be going now..." Matt said awkwardly as he exiting the room. "Wait!" Edd exclaimed. "I never had the courage to do it before...but now thanks to them" he said, gesturing to Tom and I. "I do." And with that, he kissed Matt. He was shocked at first but then slowly melted into the kiss. After a while they pulled apart.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. "I love you, Matt" Edd said quietly, barely above a whisper. Matt hugged him tightly and they both left the room leaving Tom and I alone in the room. "So I guess we got our friends together too" I chuckled as Tom nuzzled his face into my neck lovingly. 

"Mhm" Tom replied. The blackness spread more across his tiny frame as I look down at him "Tommy bear...there is something I've got to tell you.." I said sadly. "What?" I looked away and closed my eyes, contemplating what to say. "You see...you're not completely you...and the other part of you is a soul fragment...I'll have to sacrifice half of myself and your memories of me to save you" I stated.

Tom look up at me in distress. "please don't go!" He yelled, tears brimming from his eyes. "I don't want to forget you! I don't want to forget my sunshine and lollipops!" I stared at him in sorrow. I kept trying to convince myself to feel no remorse because this isn't the real Tom but I couldn't help but start crying.

I pulled in for a hug. "But I have too Tom. I have too, my Tommy". He looked up at me shaking. “I honestly would rather die than forget you!" He started to bawl in my arms. I sigh and patted his head gently. "Shh, it's alright" I whispered, soothingly. He kept crying for about a minute or two before falling asleep. I drifted off too, knowing what I was supposed to do.

I woke up in the dark place again. "Good, you're back!" A-104 exclaimed. "Now, we need to go visit Tom's soul fragments.". I nodded and followed him to this white glowing portal. We ran over a light bridge type thing to another portal, bumping into some soul fragments on the way.

We burst through the crowd of Tom's soul fragments to see a convulsing mass on the floor, it was Tom. Well...it was more like a blob of bleeding skin and bone being slowly consumed by blackness. I almost threw up at the sight and I knew I definitely had to fix this.

I reached for Tom as the blackness started to consume my arm. I pulled back and it let out a hellish shriek. Many soul fragments covered their ears as I kept on pulling. Soon, after many loud wails, the soul fragment finally split in half and became one with me. I eventually passed out after that.

I woke up finding Tom sleeping in my arms. He still looked part soul fragment/PSF but I knew it was the real him. I got up trying not to disturb him and looked in a mirror. The right half of my face and right arm were like a soul fragment. Same with little patches of black here and there.

I sighed and look over to the tired Tom. I walk over and sit on the bed "Hey Tom.." he looked up at me in confusion. "Who are you?" I look away sadly. "I'm Tord.. you're sunshine lollipops as you used to call me.." I mumbled that last part. He looked at me in confusion "Sunshine lollipops? That sounds like that song someone I know hates but I can't remember.."

This statement catches my attention. "Tom! I hate that song! Do you somehow still remember me?" He looked up at me. "No." He said bluntly. I sighed "I guess I'll just have to tell you the whole story, Tommy bear.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun ride while it lasted guys but there will be more books coming soon. Like Servants of Red, A Part of the Family, and The Leader's Servant (a prequel to Servants of Red) so I hope you all liked this book and are looking forward to new horizons. Bye for now ^^ 
> 
> writen by me and Haibisukasuti


End file.
